


A Collab?

by radiobellxmy



Category: Echo from Gcial Vide!, Lukas Howell, broken static, gcial vide!
Genre: Broken Static - Freeform, F/F, Gcial Vide! - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform, echo is emo asf, pretty gay basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiobellxmy/pseuds/radiobellxmy
Summary: So, Echo meets a musician called Lukas, when searching for someone to collab with, he soon finds out they have a lot more in common than they thought.





	A Collab?

**Author's Note:**

> so basically no one pays attention to my bands so i'll make fanfiction

It was a normal day in Pladmouth, it was 9 AM when DaCookie was already throwing her alarm outside. She was tired of that stupid alarm and just wanted to break it.

─Cookie, this is like, the tenth time you've thrown that damn alarm to the rocks. Is it fucking necessary to do that every single morning?─ Echo says, being waken from the noise the alarm made when thrown.

─Yes, yes it is. Now don't be a fucking whiner and let me sleep!─ Cookie says, accommodating herself again into the bunkbed and falling asleep.

─Must it always be like this?─ Echo mumbles and goes out of bed.

He had important things to do today. He doesn't mention it, but, he really loves Cookie. Not like a lover, but like a sister.

Anyways, he woke up, got outside of that homelike house, going downstairs, with a wind breeze pleasing his face. It was actually nice to live like this, even though he didn't show a lot of appreciation because he didn't like to show his feelings, he had this "mysterious" vibe he liked, he wasn't gonna ruin that.

He went back inside the house, went to the kitchen, and prepared some coffee with milk. He liked it sweet. Waiting enough time for the coffee pot, the coffee was already boiling. He prepared a cup, the sugar, a spoon, and his special straw.


End file.
